I'm Your Angel
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: An angel loses its wings to fall in love with a human. What does an angel lose when she falls for a demon? Is happiness possible? Oocness AU Mai/Mikoto, Miyu/Alyssa, Mashiro/Fumi


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: An angel loses its wings to fall in love with a human. What does an angel lose when she falls for a demon? Is happiness possible? Oocness AU Mai/Mikoto, Miyu/Alyssa, Mashiro/Fumi

**I'm Your Angel**

Natsuki yawned out loud. She was sitting on a rooftop of a pent house apartment complex resting her head on one knee. "So very board." She whined rocking her extended leg. The wind gently played with her long locks. It was a nice day with a light refreshing breeze.

"Natsuki!" Mai landed beside her friend. "What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I am working once Duran notices something I'll go."

"Then come with me. Katgutsuchi found a demon."

"Coming." Standing on the ledge the navy haired female unfolded her ice blue wings. The sun shone through her feather making the dirt partials in the air sparkle a brilliant blue. Jumping off the edge the long haired angel followed her friend. The city was bursting with life; the people crowded the street creating a lot of noise.

Katgutsuchi flew in circles pinpointing the location of the devil like a vulture and its prey. An alley that was relatively dark because of the cast shadow. Both holy beings landed a safe distance away from the demon. "Hold it right there!" Mai shouted as her animal guide landed on her shoulder.

The demon frowned but didn't back away from the soul she was trying to tempt. "If it isn't Mai. You're a little late, you know."

"Shizuru." The marmalade haired woman hissed in greeting. One eyebrow on Natsuki's face rose. Her friend knew a demon by her name? She stepped closer to inspect the demon. Her green eyes meet the demon's red ones.

The demon, Shizuru, was stunning. It was the first time Natsuki had seen a demon look so human. In fact the only inhuman features were her pointed ears, triangle tip tail and her dark burgundy wings. She was dressed in black leather mini shorts. That barely covered her pubic mound and an inch down from her groin. She also had a strip of leather across her breasts. It acted more like a push up bra giving unneeded emphases on her cleavage. Her animal guide was wrapped around her shoulders hissing every so often with a flick of her forked tongue.

The devil snapped her fingers creating a small illusion in front of the human. A big smile graced the mortal's face as a buffet table materialized. On the table were delicacy from all over the world; appetizers, meals and of course dessert. "Mikoto, here you can give into your gluttonous appetite."

Before Mai could protest the girl was standing at the table throwing all sorts of foods in her mouth. The chestnut haired female gave a victorious chuckle her tail swinging from side to side in joy. Natsuki just glared while Mai tried to stop her.

"Mikoto you don't want to do that."

The girl paused momentarily to look at the angel. "Yes I do. I'm so hungry." The mortal turned back to the food.

"That's ok Mikoto eat as much as you like it's all for you." The devil replied in a sweet tone persuading her to stuff more in her face. A grin spread out on Shizuru's face as she saw the result of the gluttonous behavior. Ever so slowly her flat stomach started to distend.

Panic covered the angels' faces as they realized how close they are to losing a soul. They didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't stop eating. "How about sharing some with me?" The blunette asked reaching for a warm moist turkey leg. Her hand was soon slapped away leaving a small stinging sensation.

"Mine! I don't have to share!" Mikoto yelled ripping the meat off the bone.

"Sharing? That's a good idea, Natsuki!" Mai praised. "Kagutsuchi, please!" The albino bird started to give off a warm glow. Her animal guide was making its own illusion. "Mikoto, look."

The school girl's attention moved from the table. Shizuru's eyes followed in curiosity what did the angel do to counter her? Mikoto's eyes focused on a box and on the side it read 'to a good home.' She jumped as the box jerked forward, whatever that was in there wanted to come out.

The top flaps popped opened and a litter of meowing kittens poked their heads out. The kittens were nothing but skin and bones crying for their mother to feed them. "Mikoto." Mai started in a warm motherly voice. "Surely you would stop eating to feed others. You have already had your first helping but they didn't even get that."

The human felt guilty immediately. She dropped what was in her hand and rummaged the table look for something. They watched as she grabbed a plate of fish and placed it before the young felines. The black haired girl gave a smile as the little leaped out of the box and surrounded the fish.

The holy beings broke out in a smile while the demon's tail just swished irritably. The selfish act reversed the devil's cruse. She couldn't tempt such an innocent soul. Slowly her large belly returned to her normal skinny figure. The hungry kittens and the table of food went way. Mikoto rubbed her eyes and walked over to the large breasted angel. Mai giggled as the child wrapped her arms around her and placed her head on her chest.

The tailed female shrugged as she hid any anger that she was feeling. "I guess I can't win them all, but I'll defiantly win the next time." Her cherry eyes shifted over to look at the cobalt haired female. Natsuki tensed up at the unwanted attention. The demon saw that and smirked. Her dark mahogany colored wings unfolded showing her full wing span. With one flap she propelled herself into the air leaving behind a second of fire like glitter.

The Satan follower left uninjured but unsuccessful. It wasn't worth it to either side to fight. Heaven and Hell were at an equal power. That's why each side work extremely hard trying to get souls.

Given of course, there are rules that must be followed. Once a soul is deemed either innocent or tainted nothing could be done about it. You only got one change to get them. Once they were deemed they would forget their encounter with the paranormal and live normally till death. Their death would be of natural causes and not do to the supernatural.

Natsuki turned back to her friend. The mortal had peacefully fallen asleep leaning on Mai. "I'll take her home, while you continue to patrol the city." Picking the girl up bridal style she took off into the air.

Moments later the raven haired woman felt something perched its self on her shoulder. "Hello Duran you missed the party." The dove rubbed his head against her cheek affectionately.

* * *

><p>Natsuki soared through the sky looking down at the citizens. Mai should be patrolling a different part of the city by now. All of the sudden Duran started to fly in circles much like Kagutsuchi did. "Alright I'm on it. Duran please find Mai for me." The white bird understood its task and set out to find Natsuki's fighting partner.<p>

"Stop right there!"

"I believe it is Natsuki, right?" Shizuru asked seductively licking her lips making the angel shudder. The dark haired female didn't confirm nor deny it. "Well this time I assure you it is too late. Reito is mine." The tawny haired female unwrapped her arms from around the man. His eyes filled with desire and lust making Natsuki take a small step back. "But try if you wish."

The male turned to face her fully showing off what she never wanted to deal with. Why couldn't Mai be here? Reito was sporting a full on erection and was slowly walking closer to her. The angel didn't hesitate to get up into the air away from his reach. Shizuru let out a chuckle watching the frighten look upon the holy woman's face. Lust was her most hated sin to deal with. Being in the air didn't stop Reito from trying. He would jump up and try and reach for her a bare foot hoping to bring her back down.

"That's enough Reito come back to me." He didn't give the long haired woman another thought as the male walked back to the tailed woman. He instantly pressed his body into hers feeling all she had to offer.

Natsuki was disguised to say the least. But she knew nothing she did would bring him out of the lustful state. "Maybe Natsuki should rethink what she comes to work dressed as." The devil suggested bringing the man's face to her breasts.

Blinking in confession she gazed down at herself. This was how all the angels dressed. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and stop someone's lust wearing a see-through nightie." The demon teased, she could feel the male's shivers of ecstasy as he reached his climax.

The angel glared. "Will I won't expect you to understand why we dress like this."

"Do tell."

"We angels believe that our bodies are pure and that there is nothing wrong with nudity-"

"And let me guess the rest, the lingerie represents that you're still a holy virgin?"

"Yes, also angels don't lust." Her transparent attire was a large nightie. The sleeves were long and the hole was large much like a kimono's. The lingerie stopped at her knees giving her free movement.

"Let me warn you then sweet, little Natsuki." Natsuki jumped as she realized that Shizuru had walked over to her. The fair haired woman grabbed her hands and pinned her to the wall. Leaning down she felt the demon's breath on her ear. "You tempt even me." A hot flush entered her cheeks as she felt something wiggle between them. The smaller female noticed her tail slipping under her silky garment. The black limb lightly tickled her inner thighs moving upward. Natsuki gasped out as she anticipated the soft tail touching her heated core.

"No!" With all her might she shoved the ruby eyed devil back. Shizuru let out a happy chuckle as she saw the scared look upon the holy woman's face. Natsuki fell to the ground her wings pulled in close to her body.

"Well my job here is done. Until next time Na-tsu-ki." The tailed woman blew a kiss to the green eyed woman before flying away.

She looked around. Reito was out cold lying on the ground. His legs spread wide and a dark stain ruined his paints. "I really hope no one saw that."

* * *

><p>Natsuki bit into her bottom lip. She felt slight anger for her friend that didn't come to help. The raven haired woman easily found Mikoto's address and perched herself outside in a tree.<p>

Emerald eyes looked through the bedroom window. Mikoto and Mai were sitting on the bed talking. Natsuki felt a vein pop in her forehead. The marmalade haired woman ditched her to make friends with a mortal. The embarrassment she felt that could have been prevented. They lost a soul to this?

The ebony haired woman tapped at the window getting Mai's attention. Mai excused herself from the conversation and Mikoto got up and left the room. The short haired woman opened the window expecting to get yelled at. Natsuki did seem really agitated. "What's wrong?"

"You ditched me to make friend with a human! I lost a soul because I didn't get backup."

"Sorry, Natsuki. It's just Mikoto and I are kind of…You know what they say! Humans are supposed to forget but she didn't. " The large breasted woman trailed off her cheeks turning red.

"Mai? It can't be…Is it?" There was no response so the dark haired woman asked directly. "Mai are you in love?" There was only one circumstance in which a mortal will remember seeing an angel. The pair will fall in love they were soul mates.

"I don't know but she remembers me. She doesn't remember you or Shizuru."

Angels view love as the purest emotions. Whether it is with another angel or a human love was encouraged. However, you couldn't still be an angel and in love you have to give up your wings. Loosing ones wings wasn't a painful process. In fact it was most blissful.

Once your wings were gone so were your memories of heaven. Your animal guide would sacrifice its own life to protect your soul from ever getting tempted.

The navy haired woman sighed. "Fine, leave me on my own then."

"Don't sulk, Natsuki it's unbecoming. Besides this isn't your first time out-smarting a demon." The green eyed woman frowned it wasn't her first time going up against a devil. However there was something about this devil that made her hesitate. It was like going up against Satan.

The cobalt haired woman grunted and flew off.

* * *

><p>Shizuru sat on the rail of a fire escape. Her animal guide slithered up the rail. Her mouth opened slightly allowing her tongue to flick out. "I know Kiyohime. Reito has awaken and made his move." The snakes tongue flicked out again as she curled up in the brunette's lap. The immortal kissed the reptile's head affectionately. Wrapping the guide animal around her neck she took off.<p>

The screams of a young girl got louder as the tawny haired female got closer. Reito filled with the sin of lust had forced a redhead into submission. He ruthlessly forced his member into her body. The tears didn't stop even when he was done. She curled up in a ball still quivering from the experience. The man released himself and left her body right there on the ground. His genital still half hard as he tried to fix his pants.

Shizuru entered the scene now. She gracefully appeared behind Reito and in one solid movement knocked him unconscious. Her attention moved towards the girl who was still in the fetal position with her hands covering her tear stain face.

"Don't cry now." The devil's said her voice as smooth as silk. "I can make this all better." The redhead wiped her tears away and looked up. "Why don't you tell me your name?"

"Nao." The girl sniffled.

"Alright, Nao let me help you up." The human grabbed onto her extended hand a stood up. Pain surged through the lower half of her body making her fall into the demon's embrace.

"Stop it!" A third voice called out. With a smile Shizuru looked up to see Natsuki land. "Don't you ever give up?" The blunette asked clearly annoyed by all the attempts to get people into hell recently.

"No, I do love this job." She released Nao letting the nude and broken woman support herself. Crimson eyed closed as a huge weapon materialized in right hand. The stuck the blood red naginata into the cement below in front of her. "Here Nao. Take my weapon and get your much deserved revenge, let the wrath overwhelm you!"

The short haired girl reached for the blade. "No stop you can't! It's wrong!" Natsuki fought.

"Wrong? Was it not wrong of him to rape her?" The fair haired female asked.

"Of course it was wrong." The angel couldn't help but notice the trail of blood dried on her inner thighs. "But killing him won't make anything better."

"But it will; it would make her feel better not to mention saving another woman from his grasp." The taller woman countered it seemed like she was winning the argument. "It's justice!"

"No not at all! Hate is a normal human emotion she had every right to hate him. Just not kill him in cold murder."

"How come it's legal to kill in self defense but not in this scenario?" Shizuru contradicted when the smaller woman didn't reply she continued. "Demons can be forgiven, though out history there are times when murder is acceptable." The chestnut haired female stopped she wanted Natsuki to fill in the blanks.

"Self defense and calling temporally insanity."

"See calling insanity will get you out of jail scotch free."

"That's not entirely true-" Natsuki didn't even get to finish. The redhead grabbed the weapon and pulled it out of the cement. Without hesitating she walked towards the rapist. Shizuru walked over to the holy woman and wrapped an arm around the younger's shoulders.

"You, my friend, are not good at this." The demon smirked even when the green eyed woman broke away. The ebony haired woman winced away as Nao stabbed Reito. "I win this round and I even get a soul to bring home." The male's soul separated from his body and the ruby naginata in Nao's hand dematerialized. "Later."

* * *

><p>"So why do you feel the need to take me with you when you talk to Shizuru? She's just another demon not Satan herself."<p>

"Shut up Mai and let's get our job done alright?"

"Wait, does Shizuru…" Mai had a very confused skeptical face. "Actually scare you Natsuki?"

"Don't be ridiculous! There is nothing scary about her she's too pretty to be-" Natsuki's mouth clamped shut. She hoped Mai didn't hear that but she knew her friend did.

"Natsuki don't be tempted to that demon."

"I'm not!"

"Good, remember angels can't be seduced by lust anyway."

"I know…Then what about me? If it isn't the beginning stages of lust what is it?" The long haired woman looked up to her friend in concern. She saw how Mai's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Love?"

"What?"

"Maybe you're in love with the demon."

"Impossible."

"No not impossible; just really bad. Don't you know who Alyssa is?"

"I've never heard of her."

"That's because nobody likes talking about this story. Alyssa was a powerful angel who fell in love with a demon."

"I see, and what happened to her?"

"I'm not sure. No one ever saw her again."

"That's a bad story."

"I think it got the point across though."

The holy females landed in the parking lot of a multibillion company. They stood in plain view for everyone to see but of course no one saw.

"It just isn't fair is it?" Shizuru started. "Aoi you're such a hard worker you deserve everything these guys get. You deserve fancy vehicles, going to fancy restaurants, not living in fear of debt or home foreclosure. You deserve this so why don't you just take them?"

"You must not. It's not worth it to end up in jail for grand theft auto or more." Aoi did flinch at the holy woman's words.

"Look at them." The devil pointed to the chatting pair in front of the door. "They're not even doing their work. Why do they get to live the good live?" Aoi glared at the suits even with over time she would work a week and not make what they could in a day. "That's right look at them with malice. It's not fair if most of these men are born into the wealthy families. Why not you? Why must you live in debt? You work two jobs!"

Shizuru grinned looking at the angels to counter and they didn't right away. "If you don't want to take them then at least make sure they don't have it either. It's sad these men want to be envy, they boast their success to the less fortunate." The demon held out one of her hands a can of dark purple spray paint appeared in her hand.

"If you really feel this way then take that envy and use it to make yourself better instead of making hostilities. Become one of those people that have nothing but gain everything from hard work." The raven haired female spoke out.

The mortal glanced from the angles to the devil. Shizuru still held out the pray can hoping that Aoi would take it. After thinking about it for a minute she step closer to Natsuki and nodded. The pair smiled at each other. "Good job Natsuki."

The chestnut haired woman pouted at the lost but left without making a comeback. The raven haired woman watched her disappear.

* * *

><p>Natsuki flew after Duran for once she planed on getting their before the demon did. Spirit animals are there to picked up on confuse souls. Shizuru's animal guide alerted her if a mortal was thinking about sin. Then she could tempt them. That means that babies and young children who don't know the word 'sin' is are free from hell's grasp till they understand.<p>

The angel landed in front of the male. The boy was radiating with arrogance and pride. He clearly thought he was better than everyone else. In her score sheet this was her second hated sin. She frowned fighting the urge to bit her lower lip. Mai wasn't going to be with her this time far too busy with her human friend.

"What are you supposed to be?" He asked rudely.

"I'm an angel and I'm trying to keep you from hell."

"I, Nagi, am far too superior, in intelligence and looks, to need help from you angel." Nagi ran his fingers through his spike hair offering one creepy smile.

"You need some humility."

"You're too uptight. Calm down and I'll share some of my greatness with you."

Natsuki felt her left eye twitch a little. "Since you told me you are smart do you know who Napoleon is?"

"Of course I do." He smiled.

"Then you know he king-ed himself because he thought no one was worthy. Then he was exiled to a small island."

"I'm much better than him."

Natsuki wasn't sure how to un-taint this prideful male. "Oh my, it can't be possible… Am I late?" Their heads turned to see the demon enter the scene. "I've never overslept before. Let's see, where are we?" Shizuru walked right up to them making the holy woman tense up at the closeness. "You are a pretty good looking person." She complemented making the Nagi smirk. "You can come with me. You will be among others that will look up to you and act as if you are god yourself."

"That's where I want to be."

"That's what I thought." The ruby eyed woman smiled over her victory. She looked over at the blunette. She dragged her pointer finger down the other's clothed arm sending chills through her body. Leaning close she whispered into the navy haired woman's ear. "Don't hold this victory against me, my angel."

* * *

><p>Kagutsuchi was perched on the windowsill of Mikoto's window. One light orange feather detached from Mai's wings. Mikoto carried Mai to their bedroom leaving a trail of unnoticed feathers. The large breasted woman pressed her lips to the younger woman's.<p>

The black haired girl straddled her hips and leaned down for a hungry kiss. Mikoto's hands immodestly caressed her body through her transparent nightie. The soft material shredded apart with real simple tugs. One kiss was placed between her breasts.

Mai fingers entangled in her lover's short hair egging more of her touches. A red mark appeared whenever the human placed even the simplest of kiss. Within minutes Mai's body was poka-dotted. Unnoticed feathers were falling to the bed like lost strands of hair.

The marmalade haired woman moaned as lips found her harden nipples. Fingers danced around her inner thighs and near her core. "M-Mikoto." Their lips met in another passionate kiss. "I love you!" The younger girl felt the heat radiate off her center encouraging her digits to slip past her wet lips.

Mai pressed her bare thigh into the mortal's crotch hoping to relive some of the pressure. She was still completely dressed. The small girl raised her finger to her face tasting the angel's desire. With an animalist growl she threw her clothes off and rubbed her nude body against the other female. "Mai." She whimpered out.

Mikoto moved back down between her legs taking in the sweet scent of arousal. Her warm tongue licked the glistening lips swiping in. The large breasted woman arched her back when the cat like tongue flicked over her clitoris. Grabbing onto her side locks the immortal held her head still.

One finger entered her tight cave with resistance. With a shudder of pain the angel's virginity was gone. Her last feather fell to the pile leaving only her hollow bones. Both wings bones began to crack softly, little pieces turning to dust. Letting out a silent scream waves of heavenly delight washed over her.

Mikoto covered Mai's body with her own nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. Smiling the older woman embraced her lover. The ginger haired woman was now a normal human. Her memories of Natsuki were now gone. Kagutsuchi let out a soft cry he slowly started to disappear.

* * *

><p>All alone she landed in front of the predator immortal and the prey mortal. A young female by the name of Tomoe. With the way the short haired woman was looking at the taller female screamed lust. Natsuki glared at the human she didn't like that lusty stare for more than one reason.<p>

"I'm happy that you came, Natsuki." The sweet voice sang out. Green eyes watched as Shizuru 'accidently' brushed up against the girl. The face that the demon wore teased the holy woman saying, 'try and stop me.'

Letting out a light growl Natsuki marched right up to them placing herself in between them. Tomoe scowled while the tawny haired woman seemed amuse. "Oh, what's this? Are you going to sacrifice yourself to save the girl?" Shizuru leaned closer towards the smaller woman. For once the cobalt haired woman didn't flinch when the devil got closer to her. Noticing this Shizuru gently led her in till her back was against the wall.

"What's this bravery?" The taller female asked placing both arms on either side of the angel's head. Natsuki didn't reply she only gazed up into her crimson eyes. She was unable to tell what the younger woman was thinking. She knew for a fact that angels didn't actually feel lust. Then what was this?

Unable to stay quiet they heard the human scowl once more. They had actually forgotten about her. Tomoe was filled with lust and desire but only for her seducer. She wanted Shizuru and she wanted her now.

The fair haired woman grimaced. "Get lost." She said shocking the two others. Natsuki looked into her face. Shizuru was going to give up a soul she was winning? The teal haired girl seemed shocked but she wasn't going to back down like that. Frowning the evil woman un-cornered Natsuki and walked towards the human.

The mortal thought the sexy demon changed her mind and Tomoe face turned happy. The evil spirit let out a warning growl successfully scaring her. The lust cleared from her mind the human's eyes started to drop. Her body dropped like her eye lids did as she passed out on the cold ground.

Shizuru then returned back into the angel's personal space gazing into her deep forest green orbs. Leaning down the devil's lips made contact with hers. It took only a moment for her to kiss back softly moving against the other's lips.

The tan haired woman grabbed her transparent outfit ripping it with ease. The white remains fell around her feet as her body was bare for the world to see. Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru entangling her fingers in her brown tresses. She gave most of her weight to the demon to support.

Heated kisses traveled down her untouched neck. The raven haired woman cried out as she felt teeth nip at her skin. The black tail wormed between their bodies and up to her center. The pointed yet soft tip repeatedly traced the lips getting covered in warm secretion. The angel whimpered out finding it hard to stand on her own.

The honey haired woman used her body to hold Natsuki against the wall. Her free hand roughly cupped her breast flicking a finger over her shell pink nipple. Her tail tip gently separated the silk folds to expose her clitoris. The angel jerked when her nub was repeatedly stroked. Slow then faster but not fast enough to bring orgasm.

Leaning her head down the devil licked over the small kernel of flesh. Licking the pebble whenever her tail brushed up against her clit. "Shi-zuru!" The husky voice moaned. It was all she needed to hear. She aligned her tail up with her opening and roughly pushed it. At the same time her sharp teeth bit into her pale neck breaking the skin.

The smaller female cried out in pain. She was now tainted.

She could feel blood seep down her inner thighs and over the devil's tail. The running blood didn't really bother either of them as they continued. Once the pain of her broken hymen stopped the fallen angle felt pleasure. Shizuru licked at the puncture wounds on her neck while still wiggling her tail inside. She tugged at the brunette locks when she felt she was getting close.

Smiling the taller female moved a hand down to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves while still thrusting into her. With a loud cry the fallen angle orgasm her surrounding becoming hazy and unclear until she finally blacked out.

* * *

><p>Natsuki awoke to a strange noise. It sounded like a horse grunting. She rubbed her eyes before trying to open them. With a blush the fallen angel recalled the last moments before she passed out. She lied on an unfamiliar bed with a horse staring at her.<p>

She looked into the horse's eyes. "Duran…?" The animal let out another cry this time in a louder voice. Their heads turned to the sound of the door opening.

"Good to see you up Natsuki." Shizuru walked in the bedroom and signaled for the horse to leave. Which it did.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in my bedroom."

"Your bedroom?" Natsuki sat up making the blanket fall off her person. She blushed but didn't bother hiding her tainted self. Eyes widened did she loose her wings yet? Looking behind her, her lovely ice wings were pitch black.

"Are you saying you don't remember?" She asked gasping in shock joining the fallen angel on her bed. She sat on the smaller female's lap wrapping her arms around her neck. "Let me refresh your memory."

Without waiting for a reply to planted her lips on Natsuki's. The dark haired woman responded into the kiss falling back onto the bed. Her hands scrapped at the demon's leather strip bra. Braking the kiss Shizuru pulled back to take off her garments.

The kiss reengaged, while wondering hands fondled each other chest. This time the blue haired woman was a part of this. She kneads her full breasts pinching the nipples. Shizuru broke the kiss to let out a little moan. Natsuki decided that she loved the way the devil sounded and wanted to hear more.

Her mouth immediately wrapped around one nipple catching it between her teeth. Shizuru hummed in pleasure feeling a hand rest on her thigh. Heat radiated off of her core. The chestnut haired woman waited very patiently to have her fingers inch towards her sex. "Natsuki." The demon growled.

Smirking the fallen angel's fingers slipped between her neither lips. Shizuru nuzzled her face into Natsuki's neck encouraging her onward. She started with two fingers slipping with ease into her warm cave. It wasn't a shock to find out that the demon wasn't a virgin. A third finger slipped in making the taller woman purr.

Shizuru's hip movements matched Natsuki's finger movements. The brunette bit into the other side of her neck riding her fingers to orgasm. Liquid completely covered the green eyed woman's hand. She didn't bother removing her hand until she was sure the girl was done feeling the waves of bliss.

The older woman kissed her love sweetly on the lips snuggling closer pulling the blankets up over them. "Rest longer, my love. You've earned it." Blood rushed into her cheeks when the ruby eyed female used a pet name.

"Wait. I'm in your bedroom? As in I'm in hell?"

Shizuru glanced up at her. "A little slow today, my love?"

"I didn't even realize I could enter hell."

"Well before you couldn't. Once you gave yourself to me I could easily get you in." Natsuki's blush deepened. "As of right now the only way to get back to the mortal realm would be though the Queen's power."

"They Queen? You mean-?" The fallen angel shot up.

"Yes, Natsuki the big one herself. There will be a meeting in a few days. You presence is require." The cobalt haired woman threw the blankets off everything sinking in. "It's alright; she is allowing you a few days of bed rest. You have been through a lot recently."

"It's alright I got my second wind." The smaller woman stood looking for her clothes. "Ah, what do I wear?" The devil slowly smirked making the other girl frown.

Natsuki grumbled and covered the bare flesh over her stomach. Her breasts were covered by a leather strip like Shizuru's. While her lower half was more reveling. Natsuki wore black panties that were covered with a back transparent cloth wrapped around her hips like a skirt. "Looking good." The devil purred running her pointer finger under her nude thighs.

"Shizuru!"

"Alright let's go. I'm sure the Queen will be happy that you've decided to visit her." The younger woman walked closer to her lover. They walked the long halls of the queen's palace. The way was lit by torches that never went out.

She felt the tawny haired woman stop walking thus making her stop and look up. Two other women stood in front of them. "Is that her?" The blonde asked inspecting the fallen angel.

"Yes." The fair haired woman replied monotonous.

The blonde smirked and held out her hand. "Alyssa, nice to meet you." Alyssa wore a strapless leather bra and a leather skirt. The real noticeable thing was her black wings that matched Natsuki's. Then she realized why the name was so familiar. The story Mai told her.

Unsure, she hesitated but grasped her hand. "Natsuki, likewise."

"And this is Miyu, my lover." The green eyed woman turned and nodded to acknowledge her there. Miyu was taller than her lover wearing the bra and a long pair of leather shorts. Her wings were red but a brighter shade then the chestnut haired woman's wings.

Alyssa gave a warm smile. She knew that Natsuki wanted to ask her something by the way she was glancing at her. "Yes, Natsuki I was an angel like you. I fell in love with a demon and now I'm here and I've never regretted it."

"Love…?"

"You're in love too that's why you let Shizuru touch you. After all angels don't feel lust they feel love." The amber haired woman looked up at her own lover giving a dazzling smile. For the first time Miyu changed her emotionless expression. She gave a small smile of her own. Alyssa gave a giggle as Miyu swept her off her feet. "Please excuse us."

It didn't take a genius to figure out where they were going. The smaller woman shyly looked up at her own lover. Shizuru looked back. "Something wrong?" Neither one of them exchanged 'I loves you.'

"Nothing. Instead of seeing the Queen how about you give me a tour of my new home." The light haired woman's facial expression lit up.

"Alright let me show you were your Duran is."

* * *

><p>Two days have passed and the fallen angel adjusted well to life in hell. Shizuru didn't leave her to taint souls and it was nonstop sex. "Get dressed we have a meeting to go to. Quickly get Duran and meet me outside the throne room." She left the fire lit bedroom. Mumbling the smaller female got dressed and got Duran.<p>

She walked to the meeting place right outside the throne room. "Hey Shizuru, wasn't your animal guide a snake?"

"This is Kiyohime. She changed into a horse when Duran did." Natsuki gazed over the albino white horse in approval. Both animals were saddled up holding the reins lightly. The honey haired female knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The double doors opened with a loud spine shivering squeak. The large room was practically empty. A strip of red carpet started at the doors and unrolled all the way to the throne. Alyssa and Miyu were inside as well they had horses beside them. The two arrivers walked up as well.

"Good to see you again. This is my animal guide, Artemis." The black stallion looked over at the dark haired woman and grunted in greeting.

"This is, Young Miss." Miyu ran her hand down the reddish mane of her horse. The animal shook her head against her master's arm.

"Welcome, I am Queen Mashiro. I do hope you have enjoyed you stay so far." The new fallen angel's attention turned to the female on the throne. She wore a beautiful China based garment that for once wasn't made from leather.

"I have, thank you." The fallen spoke with a polite tone.

"Wonderful, let's begin now. Thanks to the liberation of Natsuki my four horsewomen are finally gathered together and complete."

Horsewomen?

Natsuki looked around at every ones animal guide. Red, black, white and her own a pale sea green color. Her eyes widen dramatically. The only way the Queen was able to enter the world was through the power of her horsemen. That's why she had lower level demons they could get pasted the barrier that kept her out. The barrier also worked on God to. That's why angels existed.

"With your combined powers I will finally be able to walk in the human realm. Tonight we will strike!" Three out of the four bowed to Mashiro while the last one gaped in shock. She felt Shizuru take a hold of her hand tugging her out of the room.

"You can't be okay with this?" Natsuki exclaimed looking at the blonde.

"I won't lie it took years to get use to the idea that this would happen if all of the horsewomen were awaken. My love is strong, so as long as I'm with Miyu I will suffer through anything."

The blunette didn't say another word as the couple walked off. "Natsuki?" The fair haired woman whispered.

"I'm fine."

"Would you like to lie down?" She didn't reply but walked in the direction of her bedroom. Shizuru grabbed Duran's reins and walked him and Kiyohime to the stables before rushing to her lover's side. The smaller woman was sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest.

"Natsuki." The tailed female joined her on the bed. "Will you be alright?"

"What do you think? I was a wonderful angel then I fell in love and now I'll spread plague to everyone I was suppose to protect." The honey haired woman reached out to place a comforting hand on her back. But the next words made her froze up. "This isn't love. I'm starting to wonder why I let you taint me." The younger woman looked up at the devil with hate in her jade orbs. The demon retracted her hand looking generally hurt making Natsuki's eyes soften a little.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, I'll leave you alone now." The raven haired woman opened her mouth to say she didn't mean it but nothing came out. Sadly she watched the born demon walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"It's time." The queen stood from her throne. Shizuru bowed she was going to summon the others. The red winged female didn't speak to her lover after their little quarrel. To be truthful she was not looking forward to tell her it was time to attack. Both Miyu and Alyssa were already ready both of them mounted on their horses.<p>

Natsuki was the last to arrive her gaze was down focusing on Duran's shiny mane. "We're all here, excellent. Let's depart." The Queen said there was only the five of them there and Mashiro wasn't on a horse. They walked in a line the royal woman between the two couples.

As soon as they touched the grass covered ground of the human realm the lavender haired woman took a deep breath. "Go out my horsewomen." Young Miss jump up on her hind legs letting out a loud neigh. Miyu held up her sword and charged towards the populated street.

Alyssa ran in a different direction, she was the horsewomen of famine. Since this was a city there weren't any crops to destroy. However, she could ruin the food in a super market.

Shizuru keep sending glances towards the navy haired woman. She was shock the Natsuki didn't hesitate to run in another direction though heading for a less populated area. The raven haired woman didn't really know where she was going. She sat on Duran's back letting him go where ever he wanted. The tailless woman looked up recognizing were she was.

That human Mikoto lived on this street. The horsewomen wanted to check in on her marmalade haired friend. Dismounting her animal guide the fallen angel flew up to the bedroom window. She smiled warmly her friend who was wrapped in a tight embrace. The couple was asleep in solid color pajamas.

"Look at what we have here, a traitor." The emerald eyed female's head shot up. She turned to see a few of her old friends. Natsuki swallowed hard right now these were her enemies.

"Long time no see, Haruka, Yukino." She greeted nervously.

The blonde materialized a weapon. "Yeah, it's a shame it wasn't under a better circumstance." Haruka threw her spiked weapon towards the fallen angel. Natsuki immediately got out of the line of danger. The ball stopped in mid air before the weapon could come in contact with Mikoto's home.

"Dynamite crusher!" The blue haired female twisted her body barely dodging the tip of the spike. The process repeated making sure Natsuki wasn't able to pause and take a breather.

Yukino watched the scene in front of her not doing anything to help or hinder. Her head turned to the direction where another powerful person was approaching. "Haruka something's coming." The long haired blonde paused in her attacks.

"Call for back up did you? It doesn't matter you will all be defeated." The sounds of a horse got closer and the angels were on guard. The crimson colored horse ran right towards them with no rider on her back.

"Haruka, behind you!" The loud mouth twirled around in time to use the chain to block the cherry stained blade. Miyu bounced back as soon as her feet touched the ground she leaped up her sword pointed towards the blonde. Miyu quickly opened her wings halting her movement with a jerk. A labry flew right passed her. Scarlet eyes turned to look at the new woman who appeared out of nowhere.

The double headed axe found its way back into the woman's hands. "Thanks for the backup, Midori." The holy beings ground together looking at the two. "The two of us can take her!" Haruka spun her weapon above her head getting ready to send it flying towards the tailed female.

Natsuki watched in awe as Miyu took on Midori and Haruka. Yukino watched her allies' back shouting whenever the born demon appeared behind them. "Natsuki are you alright?" The girl tensed up as she felt arms wrap around her person. She could tell from the scent that it was her demonic lover.

"I'm fine." Came the gruff reply as she broke free from the hug. The blunette couldn't bear to watch her friends fight for their lives. This was the only reason she was hostile. The burgundy winged female knew that Natsuki was still upset. She didn't have enough time to come to terms that she was going to help destroy humanity.

"My, isn't this entertaining."

Neither demon realized that Mashiro had appeared Alyssa stood next to the queen. Miyu who heard the Queen's voice returned to her side. "You angels call you master here." The lavender haired female commanded.

"Wha-! How dare you try and command us!" Haruka jumped into action with Midori following. Mashiro didn't even have to move. Her golden orbs flashed amber sending a power wave the knocked the angels back.

"Why did you wish to see me, Mashiro?" Everyone's attention turned to the new voice.

"Fumi." The queen greeted. The demons took in Fumi's appearance. The pink haired woman was dressed in a maid's attire. Shizuru released her lover and walked towards the maid. Haruka inched forward letting the light haired devil know her decreasing distance was not welcomed.

Fumi put her hand out stopping the blonde. Shizuru gave a slight bow and gazed intently at her. The woman replied with a warm smile. "I understand."

"Shizuru what are you going?" The Queen asked she would never tell anyone to bow to a holy being. "What is she talking about?"

"Everything happens for a reason." Fumi said. Kiyohime let out a grunt as the outlines of the white horse began to brighten. "Mashiro, what happens to an angel when they fall in love with a human?"

"Their wings fall out. Why would you ask me something like that? What are you doing to my horsewomen?"

"What happens when an angel falls in love with a demon?"

"They become tainted. What are you getting at?"

"What happens when an angel won't let themselves get tainted?"

"What?"

Fumi smiled innocently. "Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship is different from Alyssa and Miyu's."

"How."

"Well unlike before with the angel being tainted, Shizuru was the one that was tainted so to speak."

"What? Are you saying that Shizuru turned pure?" The purple haired woman shouted.

"Well everyone has the capacity to do either great good or great evil." God shrugged wearing an all knowing smirk that made a vein in Mashiro's head stick out.

The chestnut haired woman ignored the two rulers. She walked back over to her confused blunette. Leaning in the burgundy winged devil whispered. "I love you, Natsuki." The older female fell to her knees landing on to the fallen angel's chest.

"Shizuru? What's wrong?" She wrapped her arms around the fallen devil supporting her. Green sparkles started to flake off Shizuru's body. "Shizuru!" Slowly her body started to become transparent till finally she had disappeared from existence. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Forest green eyes opened to see the blue sky above her. Natsuki sat up leaning against a tree. She had fallen asleep on a shady grassy hill. Duran swooped down landing on the last branch. "Work time?" Duran ruffled his feathers.<p>

Wiping the loose grass strands of her nightie she extended her ice blue wings. The dove took off with his master following. The angel landed in front of the male demon. Natsuki blinked he seemed slightly familiar but didn't think much about it.

"Good evening angel. You may address me as Reito." The devil only wore a tight pair of shorts. His tail wished back and forth accepting the challenge Natsuki was going to bring with a fang showing grin. Green orbs turned to look over the human soul who hadn't looked away from her. The male extended one bat like wings wrapping it around the tawny haired woman. The wings membrane was a gradient of red dark scarlet at the bottom.

"I won't let you taint her."

The mortal slipped out of the demon's hold and walked up to the angel. Timidly she reached out to touch the ebony haired girl's cheek. Both of them forgetting about Reito's presence. "What's your name?"

"Na-Natsuki." She gasped out feeling her body react to the other girl's contact.

"Natsuki, what a lovely name. Call me Shizuru."

"Shi-Shizuru." The brunette shyly got closer to the winged female. Their lips touched softly causing a bright glow engulf their bodies. Reito flinched back feeling a scorching burn from the light. The devil took off knowing this would be a waste of time. Humans in love with angel weren't going to be turned.

When they broke apart the dark haired woman was speechless. "I'm not one hundred percent sure why I did that but something about you attracts me. Do you feel it too?" Natsuki nodded at the sweet Kyoto voice. "You know, I happen to live not too far away from here. So if you want too…" She trailed off seeing the holy woman nod quickly.

The raven haired female looked over at her animal guide. Duran didn't seem fazed or concern at all. Feeling the mortal pull her the angel followed closely behind.

Shizuru lived in a nice second floor one bedroom apartment it wasn't too small just nice and cozy. Not to mention very clean not even the smallest speck of dirt anywhere. "You have really nice wings." The fair haired woman murmured slowly reaching out to run her finger tips over the bristles.

Natsuki shivered in response pulling the taller girl closer. Shizuru smiled and locked lips with her once more. They stumbled to the bedroom without breaking the kiss and hitting the wall. Hands caressed over the angel's covered skin. The naturally submissive angel allowed her garment to be ripped apart and pushed to the bed. She lied in a way her wings wouldn't be in the wrong position.

The tawny haired girl started sucking on her partner's neck. Soft mews of pleasure escaped making her lips vibrate on her throat. Hands tugged at the other's clothes trying to get them off in one impossible movement. Breaking the suction off her neck Shizuru striped to her matching lace undergarments and resumed leaving kiss marks.

Entangling her fingers into the honey colored hair Natsuki tugged the human away from her sensitive neck. Figuring she had enough the red eyed woman moved her attention towards her pert breast. One hand cupped and fondled a breast while the mouth took care of the other.

Natsuki's malting had already begun with each sigh of bliss a feather would fall. A tongue twirled around her nipple before drawing the kernel into her mouth. The smaller woman's hands scraped with the clasp of Shizuru's lacy bra. After a few tries the bra unhooked and the larger pair of breast jiggled free.

The human locked lips with the holy woman flattening her chest against the smaller pair. When Shizuru lifted her body up her breasts swayed and their erect nipples flicked over each others. A deep breath and a whimper to slipped past their lips.

Crimson orbs glimpsed down her body smiling at the liquid that had already graced them with its appearance. Her fingers traced down her torso running over her inner thighs collecting a small amount of secretion on them. The older woman was drunk on her lover's scent she traced her damp finger over the angel's perky nub. She recaptured the nipple in her mouth sucking her liquid off.

The hand went back down between the winged female's legs. Her finger tips rubbed at her slit coaxing her clitoris out of the hood. The cobalt haired woman gave a low hum of appreciation spreading her legs unconsciously. Her mound opened up slightly drawing the chestnut haired woman's attention. Settling between the blunette's legs she drew her silken nub into her mouth hearing a cry of pleasure erupt. The nub covered juice luminescent sparkled like a gem.

While pleasuring the bundle of nerves Shizuru stealthily probed her virgin opening. She didn't want to put her love through any pain as her tight opening stretched to fit a few fingers. Gently biting into her clit the ruby eyed girl broke pasted her hymen. Natsuki gasped out feeling a sharp pain come from her pelvis. At this time the dominate lover only focused on her licking over her clit trying to distract from the soreness. Once the ache was dulled fingers pushed in and out of her opened. A few minutes pasted and the raven haired female began to enjoy the intruding digits.

Climax started to build when the fingers were withdrawn. Natsuki groaned out in disappointment wondering what her companion was doing. The honey haired woman grabbed her lover's hand and brought it to her own sex. Her panties were soaked with it was rushing down her legs. Her fingers traced her panty covered neither lips before slithering inside. Her finger was soaked quickly. Shizuru moaned and jerked her hips forwarded trying to get more contact to her throbbing organ.

The tan haired woman pulled her underwear down hiding nothing from her lover. Once again her fingers were brought to her sex bypassing her clit and positioning them with her opening. Taking the hint the blue haired woman plunged two of her fingers in. The human cried out her entrance was real tight. Shizuru was a virgin as well. Her passage sucked her fingers in as far as they could go. The cherry eyed woman got over the pain a lot quicker than the angel did. Curling her fingers upward they repeatedly hit the spongy tissue of her Gräfenberg spot.

The Kyoto woman removed Natsuki fingers from herself getting another confused look. Settling between the holy woman's legs she brushed her genital against her partner's. Sliding against the other's wet sex panting like wild animals. Their heated clits met in a ferocious jerking motion. Squirts of orgasmic bliss drenched their lower half as climax reached them in unison.

A sheen coat of sweat and secretion covered their shimmering skin as the fell back to the bed of feathers. Fallen feather stuck to their sopping skin. Natsuki immediately closed her eyes tired from the situation. She curled up falling asleep instantly.

"Natsuki wake up before we're late!"

Forest green eyes snapped opened. "What?" The smaller woman sat up letting the blanket fall from her nude person.

"I forgot about that date I had with a few friends from school."

"Friends? Then why did you wake me up?"

"Because you're coming with me, now get up and take a shower!" Grumbling under her breath the ebony haired woman got up and showered. Shizuru picked out a nice outfit for her lover for when she came out.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to meet your friends?"

"Of course they'll love you." Shizuru smiled seeing her insecure girlfriend act cute. "We have to leave now and met them at the Hime cafe."

"I'm ready, let's go." Shizuru drove a small clean silver car. Natsuki gazed out the tinted window her eyes widened when she saw a black motorbike in the next lane over. A Ducati to be specific. "Hey, Shizuru how would you feel if I got a bike?"

Her red eyes drifted out the window to the bike her lover saw. "What? A motorcycle? I didn't know you are interested in them. Well, as long as I get to cling to my Natsuki." The dark haired girl blushed and the Kyoto woman noticed with a grin. The rest of the ride was silent as they pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car. "There they are. Mai! Mikoto!" The two girls waved at the brown haired girl.

"This is Natsuki my lover. Natsuki this is Mai and Mikoto."

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Natsuki shook Mai's hand while she nodded at Mikoto. The waitress placed a plate of chocolate chip coffee cake in front of Shizuru and Mai. Natsuki ordered a chocolate pastry while Mikoto got a bowl of ramen. They shared light conversation together while smiling and sharing laughs.

* * *

><p>"Has anything worked in my favor?" Mashiro asked childishly swinging her feet as she sat on a building ledge. With her horsewomen gone she could easily be banished back to hell. Fumi walked up to her wearing a small polite smile. The demon frowned and stood to leave. She could walk away with her pride intact.<p>

"Don't leave yet."

The long haired woman paused but didn't turn around. "Why not?" Her plan has fallen who knows what will happen now. Alyssa and Miyu where currently MIA. But the Queen knew where ever they were they were together. Who knows if another horsewoman will able to awaken.

The maid understood what the Queen was feeling. "Remember what I told you, everything happens for a reason."

"Hard to forget. One of my demons, my number one horsewoman, just sacrificed her live to purify the fallen angel." Mashiro's eyes widened as she felt arms wrap around her person. Fumi's large breasts pressed up against her back.

"I'm sorry but this had to happen you know; this whole chain of fates. I made you knowing full well you would rule Hell and try to take over the world I protect. Without you Natsuki and Alyssa wouldn't have found their soul mates."

"What? So you made your mortal enemy just to play match making for your angels? That's crazy."

"Well, not just those two." The Queen blushed as the maid's face got closer to her. "I needed to find my perfect match. You know someone to balance my power out."

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't care how long it takes I'll get more horsewomen and I'll do this all over again! I'm evil, pure evil!" The pink haired woman watched with a predatory smile as the long haired woman rushed off.

"Mashiro." The devil paused partly turning around. "I'll get you soon." The older woman sang happily blowing a kiss. The demon queen tensed, blushed and ran.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for meeting my friends. I told you that they would like you."<p>

"Did they like me?" The raven haired woman asked sarcastically falling to the bed. Shizuru smiled and placed a hand on her lover's back. Her hand wondered under her shirt feeling the smooth skin of her back. Natsuki hummed happily as the Kyoto woman rubbed her sensitive spot near her shoulder blades.

"Mikoto only eats food of the plates of people she likes and Mai loves to tease. So yes they accepted you into their little pack."

"Well, we just started to date I don't think that I should have met your friends so early."

"Mai and Mikoto started to date a week ago they are already living together."

"That's fast."

"Does it matter they were mean to be who cares if it's early? What about Natsuki?"

"Huh?"

"Will my very own soul mate move in with me? It is pretty lonely here."

"Can I?" The blunette immediately perked up. Life before Shizuru didn't exist. If the graceful woman didn't invite Natsuki to live with her the biker wouldn't have any where to go.

The older woman giggled. "That must be a yes." The taller woman's face shifted into an animal of prey. "Let's celebrate your home coming." The ruby eyed women straddled her lover hips. Shizuru's lips found the sensitive part of her neck.

"Shizuru-! Ahhh..." Natsuki's yell was quickly turned into a moan. "You're always in the mood for this aren't you?" The raven haired woman asked trying to fake disappointment.

"I don't know what has come over me." Shizuru replied faking a shameful attitude and yet wearing a smirk. Natsuki suddenly turned successfully throwing the taller woman off her person. Shocked the woman was able to react fast enough that she wasn't thrown off the bed. Nimble fingers flew to her shirt striping it as fast as she could.

The chestnut haired woman licked her lips when her lover's skin was in her view. Natsuki kicked off her pants living her in her lacy pink undergarments. The older woman pounced pinning her love to her bed forcing her into a lust bring kiss which was happily responded to.

The dark haired woman unconsciously moved her hips upwards. The kiss broke for air and then reengaged. The Kyoto woman's hand drifted downwards trying to figure out how aroused she was. The damp panties answer her question. Like a vulture one finger circled Natsuki warm center before diving in and getting her prey. The fair haired woman gently teased the heated wet flesh smiling as the smaller woman shuddered.

"P-please don't tease." The shivering woman gasped out. With how good she did today she thought that foreplay should have been over a while ago. The honey haired woman swirled her glistening digit on her slightly quivering inner thigh.

"You know you love it."

"Urghnnn." It wasn't exactly a lie but right now it wasn't what she needed. The finger slipped in pumping her to near climax. Tears gathered in her forest green eyes. "Shizuru!" Natsuki cried out the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please! I would do anything."

Scarlet eyes brightened with mischief. "Anything?"

"Yes!"

"Cook me dinner tonight?" The brunette flicked her middle finger over her throbbing clit.

"Fine! Ah!"

"Rub my feet after dinner?" She used her pointer finger to softly tap her bundle of nerves making Natsuki shift her pelvis.

"Fine! Arrr!"

"Start planning world domination with me after my foot rub?"

"Fine-wait, no!" Shizuru pulled her fingers way and lightly chuckled, making Natsuki blush a little. "You're such a demon, Shizuru."

The Kyoto woman winked. "Perhaps, but you love me anyway."

* * *

><p>AN: Inspired from the history channels seven deadly sins. I was happy to see them on youtube. Review with questions and comments. This took months to complete.

Oh and from the PS2 game does someone know the name of Miyu's child? It ticked me off that I couldn't find it and named her horse Young Miss. Also for the people that know that game. Why did Shizuru kill Natsuki's mother?


End file.
